Sent Away
by mjxoxo
Summary: Kim Crawford does what she wants, who she wants, and whatever she wants. What happens when her parents are sick and tired of her behavior and send her off to boarding school in England. Will she change so that she can get back to her home in Tennessee or because she caught the attention of a certain shaggy- haired boy? Rated T for language! Kick! OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Mjxoxo here! This is going to be my new story "Sent Away" I hope all my readers like it! **

**WARNING: CHAPTERS MAY CONTAIN MILD LANGUAGE **

Kim's POV

"Kim. Kim! KIM! WAKE UP!" I heard my mother yell. "Geez I'm up!" I yelled back at her. She was folding my clothes. That's weird. I grabbed my towel and darted in to my shower. Yeah, that's right I have a bathroom in my room. A lot of people call me spoiled. But… I'm Kim Crawford. I do what I want, who I want, and whenever I want. I made my shower quick because I wanted time to do my hair. I blow dried it and then straightened it. Finally, I brushed my teeth and put my robe back on. What I saw when I came out of my bathroom surprised the living shit out of me!

There were suitcases everywhere. There were about 4 still open and 3 already zipped up. There were a pair of yoga pants, a black tank top, and a red plaid shirt on my bed which didn't have its sheets there anymore. "MOM!" I yell my voice echoing in my room. My mom calmly walks in. "What is this?! Why are all my things packed?! Where are we going?!" I yelled frantically. My mom looked me straight in the eyes "Your father and I are sick and tired of your behavior. Doing drugs, drinking, clubbing, sleeping around! Kimberly this is not the daughter we raised! You're going to boarding school and you aren't coming back until you've changed!"

I sigh. "Fine. When do I leave?" I ask coldly. "In a few hours. The suitcases closed are your laundry the other 4 are clean clothes and pajamas. The smaller bags have make up and necessities." My mom says and walks out. I take my new iPhone 5 and 3 way call my best friends Donna Tobin and Kayla Barns. 'Ello Govna" I hear Kayla say. "Ayoooooo!" I hear Donna sing/say. "Guys my parents are shipping me off to boarding school." I gave them a second to take in what I just said "Be there in 5." Said Donna "Ditto" said Kayla.

"So your mom just started packing your stuff while you were in the shower?" Donna asks me. I nod "Probably. Those suitcases weren't there when I went in the shower." I say. I'm still walking around in my robe. "Can you guys help me pack the rest of my stuff after I get dressed?" I ask them. They nod. "I'll try to reason with your mom."Kayla says to me. They both walk out. My mom's not going to change her mind. I sigh and put on the clothes my mom laid out for me because all my other clothes were already packed. All that was left was some makeup and a few other things I'm going to need.

I go downstairs and I see Kayla and Donna arguing with my mom. "The final answer is absolutely not! Kimmy needs this and I will not budge!" My mom yells. I roll my eyes. "Guys come on it's not worth it. Help me pack?" I ask. They nod and all 3 of us go up the stairs. "I can't believe your parents are sending you to boarding school! Ugh!" Donna practically yells and basically throws some things in my last suitcase. "Hey! Careful there I got that in Brazil!" I yell. Donna quickly turns to me and Kayla comes up to us. "I'm really going to miss you." Kayla says "Yeah same." Donna says. I feel my eyes watering "I'm going to miss you guys so much!" I say and we have a group hug with all 3 of us crying.

"Kim we leave soon!" my mom yells up the stairs. I sniffle and wipe away some tears. I look up and Kayla and Donna are doing the same. I zip up my last suitcase and close up the last of my bags. "Mom! I'm ready!" I yell. I don't want to leave but it's better than staying here crying. I can get all my tears out of my system during the plane ride. I don't even know where I'm going. I let out a sigh. "You guys are coming with me to the airport right?" I ask them hoping that their answers are both yes. They eagerly nod but don't say anything.

We get my entire luggage in the bag of the car and all three of us sit in the back seat with my dad driving and my mom in the passenger seat. My phone with headphones is in my little purse along with some make up. I always wear dark eye makeup but I refuse to wear any dark lipsticks. I just stick to the old natural lip gloss. I look at my plane ticket and it turns out my parents were nice enough to get me a first class ticket. Also the boarding school was apparently in England according to the ticket.

It's not a long drive to the airport but it seemed like hours because of the silence. We finally arrived at the airport and all 3 of us were tearing up again whilst my parents just had poker faces on themselves. We put all my bags on the thingy. **(its been a LONG time since I've ever had to take a plane ride anywhere so I can hardly remember what you do. Sorry if theres a mistake) **I was about to go in the line to get checked out. That was when my parents told us they'd wait in the car.

'I'm going to miss you guys so, so much but I'll be back I promise!" I cried and we all had a group hug. They were crying so hard that they couldn't even speak. I heard through the loud speaker that my plane flies in about 20 minutes and the line was long. "I should probably be going. I'll start a group message when I get off the plane. I'll ask if there's wi-fi on the plane and we'll start a group Skype call." I tell them reassuringly. We hug for the last time and I hear their muffled "byes and I love yous" right before I go to the line.

I get in the back of the line and it takes about ten minutes until it's my turn. I put my small purse in the other thingy **(I still don't know the name) **and I hear "WE LOVE YOU KIMMY! DON'T FORGET US!" I laugh and form a heart with my hands and then I wave bye. After I get checked I take my purse and look for the terminal. **(I think it's called that. Correct me if I'm wrong) **I see my flight number and the flight attendant checks my ticket. "Go right in." She says and I look for first class.

The seats look comfier and there are TVs. I find my seat and it looks like I'm all alone. I see a flight attendant walk by and I stop her. "Excuse me?" I say. She turns around. "Is there wi-fi?" I ask her. She nods not saying anything and keeps on walking. I get connected and open on to Skype. We already had a group Skype message going on last night. I sent a group message "Good news there's wi-fi! Start a call when ya'll aren't busy!"

I put my headphones in my ears and close my eyes when I hear the Skype call ring. I answer as quickly as my phone let me. I heard squeals which were obviously from Donna because Kayla kept shushing her. I laughed. "It's only been like an hour since you last saw me!" I exclaimed "I feel loved!" I said and we all laughed. "Soooo, Kimmers, how long is the flight or ride or whatever you wanna call it?" Donna asked me. I rubbed my chin to show I was thinking which made us all laugh. "I think 9-10 hours. Plus the time change is 5 hours. Then I have to take a 2 hour car ride which, with the time difference, would be at 4 a.m." I say."Jesus freaking Christ Kimmy!" Kayla yells. "We can Skype until 10 at night but then I have to go." Donna says "Same here." Kayla says

We had just finished the Skype call about 10 minutes ago. I took my portable charger out of my purse and plugged my phone in. I waited until it showed the charging symbol before turning on my music. Then I laid back and closed my eyes.

I was startled awake when they said our flight would be landing shortly. My phone was 100% charged so I put that and my portable charger back in my purse. I realized in the morning I had put my jewelry in my purse and forgot to put it on. I take out my red hoops and my little black stud for my cartilage piercing. I get up and go to the bathroom. My dark eye make-up got smeared so I redid it and just put on some pale lip gloss.

I left and got back to my seat. We were about to land. There was a message from the speaker that it was time to get off. I held my purse and got up. I finally got off the plane and there was a driver holding up a sign with my name on it. "I'm Kim." I tell him and he just nods and I go to get my stuff. I had 7 suitcases and 8 bags. I found them all without a problem but the other problem would be taking it to the car.

I take the bags and a suitcase and the driver takes the other suitcases. We got them all to fit in the car but the ride was really awkward and silent. To end the silence we arrived at the school. It was huge and there were different buildings and one main one, I assume, is the school. The time here was 6:00 a.m. Surprisingly the 2 hour ride went by faster than I expected it to.

"Where should I go?" I asked the driver. "You go in through those doors and take a left. That's the office. They'll give you your schedule and your house number." He said. I nodded and got out of the car. I went through the doors and took a left. In big letters it said the words "OFFICE" I walk in and the secretary is there. "Hi, I'm Kim Crawford. I came here to get my schedule and house number." She smiled and nodded "Hi Kim! I'm Mrs. Wozner the secretary. Here is your schedule and here is your house number. These are maps of both." She said giving me about 4 sheets of paper. "Okay thank you. Bye." I smiled. She smiled and said bye.

I got back in the car. "I'm in house 4." I told the driver and he started driving again. We stopped in front of a big building but not as big as the school. "I'll get your luggage in your room. Just go in, your house mother is there." I nodded and got out yet again. I still have tears to shed but I'm not going to break down. I opened the door and there was a lady sitting in char close to it.

"Are you the house mother?" I ask her. "Why yes I am! My name's Joan. What's yours kiddo?" I smile "Kim Crawford." I tell her. "Well, only a few of the kids are awake so I'll show you to your room. You're going to share a room with Grace Johnson. She's still asleep but it's okay, she's a heavy sleeper." Joan says to me. We go in to the room and there's a mattress and another mattress with a big bulge under the covers who I'm guessing was my roommate, Grace.

'Is the guy coming with your stuff?" Joan asks me. I nod. We hear the door open and some struggling. "I think that's him." I say. She says alright and goes down the stairs to help him bring my stuff. I put my purse on the empty dresser and take my phone out. I text Kayla and Donna telling them I'm here. They're probably sleeping because its 1 a.m. back in Tennessee. "Kimmy you can just go relax in the living room. A few of the kids are there!" I hear Joan yell. I don't reply but I go down the stairs. "Where's the living room?" I ask Joan. She points and then takes 2 suitcases from the driver.

I walk in and there are 2 boys in the room. A scrawny, red- headed one and a muscular, shaggy brown- haired one. They ignore me because one's reading and the other one looks like he's about to sleep. I walk by the scrawny one and when I'm walking by the shaggy haired one my phone starts ringing my text tone. _"Okay, Lamborghini Mercy, your chick, she so thirsty" _I bend down a little and stick my hand in my boot. Suddenly I feel my pants go down a little and my underwear go up a little. "Great" I think to myself. "They probably already think I'm a slut" I think. I hear a small "whoa!" and I take my phone out of my boot and look up.

The shaggy haired one just woke at the sight of my polka dotted thong. "Great" I think. "They already think I'm a slut and I've hardly been here for 10 minutes." I think I heard a person scurry away from the doorway but I'm not sure. To stop my face from turning red I bit my lip. I started walking again and sneaked a peek at the shaggy haired one that looked like a tomato. The red-haired one looked up at him and just shook his head and went back to his book.

I walk out from the other doorway and I see Joan again. "Geez Blondie! We aren't even close to bringing all your stuff upstairs." She exclaimed to me. I gave her an apologetic look. Then I started going up the stairs. I went in my room to see two of my suitcases and 5 of my bags already up there. I looked around and saw that the other bed was unmade and there was no one in it.

I checked my text and it was from Donna. "Kimmy! 3 Kayla and I miss you! Smooches :*" I smiled and sent her tons of hearts and kissy faces. I walked out when I heard something from the door next to my room. "Kels I swear she's such a slut!" I heard a girl say. Then the other one who I'm guessing is "Kels" said "What'd she even do? I haven't seen her yet so I can't hate with you, sorry Gracie." Grace as in my roommate? "She flashed Jack her thong! That's an experienced slut!" Grace exclaimed. Then another voice came in. "Guys, calm down. Stop jumping to conclusions, you 2 always do that. Remember your thought of Jack when he first came here? He turned out to be the total opposite so just give her a chance!" The third girl exclaimed.

I found that as a moment to hurry back to my room. Now it's four suitcases and all my bags. I sit on the empty mattress looking down at my phone. I heard footsteps and then the door open. I don't even look up. "Hi I'm Julie." Said the one that stood up for me. I smile "Hey I'm Kim." I say letting a little bit of my southern accent kick in. I see Grace choke back a laugh. "Something funny?" I ask her standing up and throwing my phone on the mattress. She just rolls her eyes and mutters "slut" under her breath. I see the third girl who I'm assuming is this 'Kels" elbow her on the side.

"My name's Kelsey." The girl says. I smile. "You're my roommate right?" I ask Grace. She nods "Unfortunately." She says with a smile. I put on a confused face "Alrighty then I guess I'll see y'all around?" I say and walk out of the room hearing see ya's and bye's.

Jack's POV

It's dinnertime in the house and Joan has an announcement to make. Our house master, Rudy, is sitting at one end of the table and Joan's sitting at the other end of the table. "Well kiddos! I have an announcement to make!" Everyone mutters "You don't say?!" and "No shit." Under their breath. "Fine be that way! She says to the table. Anyways there's going to be anew student and she's gonna room with you Gracie." Grace groans. "You've got to be kidding me!" She exclaims. "Sorry Gracie! " Joan yells.

"Well, guys she's going to come here tomorrow morning so every one of you kids don't ruin it! Do you have any idea how much her parents paid to get her a late acceptance. A lot! Don't scare her away they aren't afraid to sue!" Rudy says to all of us. We all burst out laughing along with Rudy and Joan.

We all eat our dinner and I'm the first one to finish. I put my dishes in the dishwasher and go to my room. I'm almost blinded by what I see. The room that I share with Milton is actually…. Clean. He probably cleaned it. Neat freak. He's my best friend but I don't understand why our room has to be so freaking neat and clean! I can't even find my pencil unless I dump my whole locker out!

I do all my homework but probably got all the answers wrong. I'm too tired to care if the answers are right, they're done. Milton's already in bed even though it's only 9 o'clock. I'm about to leave the room when I think. "I'm tired to and I might as well go to bed." I take off my vans, jeans, and shirt and put on a pair of pajama pants. As soon as my head hits the pillow I fall asleep.

I wake up to Jerry's "WOO!" I check the time and it's not even 6:00 a.m. "Jerry what the hell man!?" I yell from my room. "The swag master is gonna take a shower! WOO!" Jerry yells back from his room. I do a face palm. Will he ever learn? I look over and see that Milton's already up. "Typical" I think to myself. I get dressed and go down stairs. Joan's awake already too. "Hey why are you awake?" I ask her. "The new girl is supposed to be here soon and I have to greet and welcome her." She says obviously annoyed for getting up so early.

I leave her sitting next to the front door. I walk in the living room and I see Milton there with his head in a book. "Dude, I don't know how you do it." I say shaking my head. Milton looks up from his book. "Do what?" He asks me. I groan. "How do you always get up so early?" I ask him he shrugs and goes back to his book.

I fell asleep and woke up to Joan greeting the new girl. Damn, she has a loud voice. I tried going back asleep when I saw something. "Whoa!" I gasped. A blonde girl with doe-brown eyes looked up at me and bit her lip. Did I just see her… I did didn't I? That was when my face started turning beat red. Milton looked up from his book and started shaking his head at me. Then he put his head back in the book.

So this was the new girl.

**Soooooo! How'd everyone like it? Did you hate it? If you did just tell me in a review and if I get a lot of hate I'll just take it down. I've been working on this for about 5 days now because I wanted it to be perfect for all my readers! I WILL update SlamDunk soon enough but I'm having a lot of writer's block with the 4****th**** chapter so if any of you have ideas please PM me or tell me in a review. Plus I take suggestions for this story also so if any of you have any ideas don't be scared! Tell me lol! AND IF YOU WANT ME TO RECOMMEND ANY OF YOUR STORIES, IN MY A/N, TELL ME IN A REVIEW OR PM AND RECOMMEND MY STORY TOO! **

**~mjxoxo~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I'm back with the second chapter of sent away! I loved all the reviews and to one of my reviewers that asked if it was going to be like House of Anubis without the accents: Nope it won't be like House of Anubis the last time I watched that show was about 2 years ago so yeah lol**

**WARING: CHAPTERS MAY CONTAIN MILD LANGUAGE **

Kim's POV

I went back up to my room and Grace, Kelsey, and Julie were there wearing uniforms. "Here." Grace said to me coldly and handed me some clothes. "What is it?" I asked. "Your uniform." She said to me and scoffed. "If you have a problem with me we can just take it outside you know." I said in a threatening yet calm voice. "N-no" Grace stuttered. That's what I thought. I looked over to Kelsey and Julie and they both gave me apologetic looks.

"Where's the bathroom?" I ask them. "It's over there." Julie says pointing at a door in the room. I nod and go in. I hear the room's door open and close and I get out of the bathroom. With their uniforms Grace was wearing leggings, Kelsey was wearing black tights and Julie was wearing white tights. I might as well wear some tights. I go over to one of my suitcases and open it.

I found a pair of black, lacy tights and when I opened one of my bags I found my favorite pair of 4-inch heeled black ankle booties! I go back in the bathroom and put on the grey skirt and white button up shirt along with a grey blazer. Then I put on my tights and ankle booties and put my beloved iPhone in the pocket of my blazer. I redo my makeup and I'm ready to go.

I walk out while putting my hair in a pony tail and bump in to a short dark skinned guy. "Sorry." I mutter and keep walking. 'Hey wait!" The guy says. I turn around and give him a look. "Are you the new girl?" He asks me. No shit I was. "Yeah and you are?" I ask him. "My name's Eddie. What's yours?" He puts his hand out. I take it and shake his hand. "It's Kim."

"Oh Kimmy dear!" Joan yells up the stairs. "Yeah?" I ask her. "Jack's going to show you around, you both have all classes together!" She yells. I sigh and say "I'll see ya around Eddie." To him. I go down the stairs and guess who I see? The guy that I accidently flashed my thong to. I bit my lip. "Okay, play it cool Kim." I thought to myself. "Hey I'm Jack are you Kim?" He asks me. Does he really think I'm some dumb blonde bimbo? "In the flesh." I say and wink at him. What a girl can't flirt with a cutie?

We walk out the door and down the stairs. "Here's your schedule" He hands me a piece of paper. "We have every class together." He says to me. I look away and roll my eyes. "No shit." I mutter under my breath. He looks at me in a confused way. "Nothing." I say to him. We walk through the school doors. A lot of guys are staring at me. I was ignoring what Jack was saying and checking out a really cute blonde-haired guy. "_Kim you need to change to go back home!_ " My conscience kept telling me.

Jack stopped talking and looked at me for a second. He sighed. "Science, math, history, english." He said pointing to four different classrooms. "Take a turn foreign language department, go down the stairs the gym." He says obviously knowing I wasn't paying attention to him before. He scoffs and starts walking away he looks back and smirks. I sigh. "He has one fine ass." I think to myself as he walks down the hall. I take a look at my schedule. I had math first. And I had no idea where it was.

I walked down the hall and saw Jack talking to some girls. "Hey can we please try this again?" I ask him. He stops talking to them and raises one of his eyebrows. "Fine. I have to show you where your locker is too so follow me." I follow him and he stops and gives me a piece of paper. "That's the combination." I nod and the locker unlocks. "They'll give you a bag and all the books you need for your classes at the end of the day." He says to me. I nod and he walks away.

I was about to run up to him when Julie and the scrawny ginger came up to me. "Don't mind him he acts likes he's bmsing **(bitchy men syndrome) **24/7." Julie said to me. I let out a laugh. "Who's this?" I ask her. She held his hand. "He's my boyfriend." She told me. He just stared at me like I was an alien. "Miltie introduce yourself!" Julie whisper-yelled. "My name is Milton David Krupnik. It's a pleasure to meet you." He says putting out his hand. I take it and say "Kim"

I heard the bell ring and everyone went to their classes. I had no idea where to go. I saw the blonde-haired boy that I was checking out earlier come up to me. "Is a pretty lady like you lost?" I giggled and said "Yeah"

"Let me see your schedule" He said to me and I handed it to him. "Huh. Honors math? Do you want directions?" He asks me flipping his hair to the left. "It depends if a handsome guy like you is gonna walk me there or not." I say flirtatiously. He chuckles. "I'd be honored." He says and walks me there.

I walk in the class and everyone is looking at me. Geesh just because I'm hotter than all you doesn't mean y'all have to rub it in. I walk over to the teacher's desk and flip off everyone that was gawking at me when the teacher didn't have her attention on them. I saw some cute guys looking and put my skirt up a little just for them. Their eyes widened and I winked at them. I walked past a girl that muttered "Tramp" and I flipped her off too.

"Hi, I'm Kim Crawford it's my first day here." I told the teacher. She looks up and looks startled at my presence. "It's good to meet you. I'm your math teacher Mrs. Collins." She says to me or more like hissed at me. "Follow me to your seat." She said staring daggers at me. I raised my skirt a little higher just so the boys didn't have to stretch their necks too far. About 3 guys grab my ass and all the ones I pass wolf whistle. She points to me seat and I sit down. The person next to me is staring at me.

I sigh. "Can I help you?" I ask with sassiness. Oh looky it's Jack. Joy. "You know you're going to get in trouble sooner or later for doing that right?" He says to me. "Doing what?" I ask innocently. He rolls his eyes and scoffs. "Whatever." I mutter. I feel my phone vibrate and I take it out with no one looking. I got a text from Kayla and Donna. "WE MISS YOU! 33333333333" It says and there's a picture. I open it and it's the last party we went to. Yes, all our dresses were too short and small that even a puppy couldn't fit in to them. Yes, all our heels were so high basketball players were jealous but we didn't care this was who we were. Sluts and bitches but the sweetest ones you'll ever meet.

"Kimberly what's the answer?" Mrs. Collins asks me. I shrug. "You tell me." I said to her. "Kimberly it's your first day and I don't like your attitude." She hissed at me. I scoff. "You know what? I don't like my attitude either but it's who I am so…. I can't really change that sorry." I tell her off. She rolls her eyes and asks someone else. I find a picture on my phone that has all 3 of us. Me, Donna, and Kayla and send it to them with as many hearts and smooches it can fit.

4 classes later it's finally lunch time. I take out my phone and start texting Kayla and Donna again when a guy slides up next to me at the lunch table. "You. Me. Tonight. 7 O'clock. Short and tight." He says to me. _"Kim you need to change, no sleeping around." _My conscience says to me. I giggle and give him a cold stare. "You. Me. In your dreams. Buh-bye." I say to him and he leaves. I start looking through more of my pictures and stop at a video. It's of me, Donna, and Kayla booty shaking at Wal-Mart. I put on my headphones and press play. It might not be appropriate but it's the funniest video I've ever seen of us. Instead of laughing though I start to tear up.

I get up and go to the bathroom to check my makeup. It hasn't smeared which is good but my eyes look reddish. I shake it off and walk out the bathroom. All the girls glare at me and the guys wolf-whistle but the guys with a lot of guts actually grab my ass. No surprises there. I ignore the feeling of being violated because this is who I am. A slut. A whore. A bitch. This is me. I can do whatever I want but it's not going to change me. I need a good enough reason to stop my ways and just being away from the ones I love isn't enough because they accepted me the way I was and didn't mention anything about me changing.

It was 5 O'clock and I was dead beat trying to do my homework. I took a break and called Kayla and Donna. "KIMMY!" I heard Donna yell. "My little whore!" I heard Kayla yell. I started laughing my eyes watering a little bit. "My 2 sluts! How I've missed you so, so much!" I said with a very happy tone. "Soooo… whats good in yo hood Kimmah!" I heard Donna say trying to act like a gangsta. We all laugh and just talk about random stuff. "Guys I've made a decision." I said to them my tone now serious. "What is it?" Kayla asks me and Donna agrees with her.

"I'm going to try to change my ways. Kayla you hardly started and Donna you had to go through rehab twice. I'm here because of my horrible ways and it doesn't mean that I'll stop being a bitch or dressing as everyone else would call 'slutty" I'm not going to do drugs. I'll only drink but never drink too much. I'm going to stop sleeping around." I said to them my voice cracking and letting a few tears out. "Kimmy it's the good decision." Donna says. "I agree we'll always be slutty bitches in our hearts but it's a good time to change and for the better." Said Kayla.

"It's just…. It's just." I kept saying with my voice cracking. "I can't believe they sent me here!" I yelled letting out sobs. "They never even cared! I'm like this because of them! Do you know how many guys came in and out of the house the night before I left?! SIX! Six stinking guys and they didn't even care! They just ship me off to boarding school because it makes their problems disappear! I regret everything! All the drinks, drugs and guys I've slept with! Everything!" I yell letting out sobs and this time I don't stop. I can hear Kayla crying and Donna crying along with letting out a few sobs here and there.

"Kimmy its okay! You'll be back! You're going to change!" Donna says in between her sobs. Kayla's now crying so hard we can hardly make out what she's saying. "Kimmy please change. We need you!" She says it like a whisper. "I will I promise. I love you both so much to hell and back, bitches!" I say and let out a sniffle in the end. This is my family and I will do anything for them. "I'm going to leave before this turns out to be another one of our crying sessions. Bye you whores!" I tell them. "Love you skank!" I hear Kayla say with a laugh. "I love you, you tramp! Bye!" Donna says and we all hang up.

I hear a knock on my door. "One second!" I yell in a bitchy tone. I take off my uniform and find the pair of yoga pants I was wearing today along with the black tank top and red plaid shirt. "Come in." I tell the person at the door. Jack opens the door. "Dinner's ready." He tells me and walks out. I slide down the banister and walk in the kitchen. Spaghetti yay! Grace is sitting next to Kelsey and a Latino boy. Milton is sitting next to Julie who's sitting next to Eddie who's sitting next to Kelsey. Jack takes a seat next to the Latino boy and I take the seat next to him putting my phone down on the table.

Joan takes a seat at one head of the table and a guy takes a seat at the other end. "Hey my name's Rudy and I'm your housemaster. So if you wanna throw any parties I have to be invited!" He says to me and I laugh. Everyone's talking. Grace is arguing with the Latino boy, who I've found out is named Jerry, about a six step dance move and who can do it better. Kelsey and Eddie were talking about the weather. Milton and Julie were talking about physics and Jack was in the middle of it all.

I got up and Jack stared at me. "I'm not hungry" I said to him and walked out. All conversations stopped as I went up the stairs. I closed my door and started putting my stuff back in my bag. I look around for my phone and I figure I left it downstairs. I slide down the banister and I hear my name so I hide on the side of the doorway. "She's such a whore!" Grace yells. "She flashed Jack her thong!" She yelled again. "Gracie calm down. I like 'em feisty but this is a little too much! WOO!" Jerry said. WOO? The fuck..?

"Grace you hardly know her. Scratch that… we hardly know her so we can't judge. Remember what happened with Jack? We thought he was going to be some player but he is the sweetest guy in the world!" Kelsey exclaimed. "We have to give her a chance." Jack says. Everyone stops talking. "Jack's right." Eddie says. "We are always jumping to conclusions-"Eddie gets cut off by Milton. "- and we make fools of ourselves in the end." Milton finishes for Eddie.

My phone starts ringing the ringtone when a cute but a waste of time guy calls. "_You got a lot of sex appeal, don't play around because I'm for real, you see that road isn't meant for me, you know I want you amarrao aqui" _"See slut ringtone!" Grace exclaims but gets shushed as they see me walk in. I grab my phone and walk to the doorway. "Oh, hello." I say in to my phone. I giggle. "No I can't I'm not in Tennessee but when I get back you know it." I say seductively and hang up.

Grace's POV

I can't believe I have to share a room with that slut bag! Ugh! Everyone's telling me to give her a chance. Um… No thank you! I hold a grudge on people and they have to show me they've changed! I bet on her first day she'd already got in to half the guys pants at our school! I'm trying to protect my friends but they don't see it! They take everyone in so easily and I'm here like I'm Betty Buzz kill! I try to protect them and of course they're aware of it! They just don't embrace it!

Jack's POV

Grace was trying to convince everyone at the lunch table that Kim was a slut. Everyone was trying to convince Grace to let Kim come sit with us. I tried to compromise but it didn't work so I turned by back to the argument. I saw something I never thought I would see. Kim was just typing away on her phone when the school player Brad Wolfe slid up to her. We weren't that far and I heard everything. Well, everyone heard everything. "You. Me. Tonight. 7 O'clock. Short and tight." Brad said to Kim. At first she smiled then she said. "You. Me. In your dreams. Buh-bye." And he left. Just like that. I saw Kim's eyes water and then she got up and went in the bathroom and a little bit later she walked out.

It was almost dinner time and it's my job to get everyone to dinner on time. I go to Eddie and Jerry's room. "Guys dinner. Eddie you might want to wear your red shirt we're having spaghetti!" I tell them. Then I go in to my room and see Milton and Julie studying. "Dinner's ready!" I yell through the door. Kelsey and Grace are in the living room. "Dinner!" I tell them and they put down their magazines and go in to the kitchen. I go upstairs one more time and was about to knock on the when I heard Kim say something.

"It's just…. It's just." I heard her say her voice cracking. "I can't believe they sent me here!" She yelled letting out sobs."They never even cared! I'm like this because of them! Do you know how many guys came in and out of the house the night before I left?! SIX! Six stinking guys and they didn't even care! They just ship me off to boarding school because it makes their problems disappear! I regret everything! All the drinks, drugs and guys I've slept with! Everything!" She yelled letting out sobs that lasted for a while. I was thinking and missed the rest of the conversation.

Eavesdropping is bad but… did she really feel this way. This hurts my heart just hearing about it who knows how she might feel! This might sound sappy because I'm a guy but we have feelings too! I find it a good time to knock on the door. "One second!" She yells and after a while she yells "Come in!" I open the door and tell her dinner's ready and walk out. I go down the stairs and in to the kitchen. Julie's sitting next to Milton who's sitting next to Eddie who's sitting next to Kelsey who's sitting next to Grace who's sitting next to Jerry who's saving the other seat next to him for me. "Hey man." I tell him. "Sup brochacho." He says back to me.

Joan and Rudy sit at the ends of the table and Kim sits next to me. Everyone starts arguing and of course I'm in the middle of it trying to stop it. Kim suddenly puts her fork down and gets up. I stare at her and she says "I'm not hungry" and leaves forgetting her phone on the table. Everyone stops talking and just stares at her while she leaves the kitchen.

"Guys stop staring!" I whisper-yelled at them. "Jack stop being so sympathetic to that slut bag!" Grace yells at me. That's when the argument about Kim starts all over again. "She's a whore!" Grace yelled. "She flashed Jack her thong!" She yelled again. How did she know about that? "Gracie calm down. I like 'em feisty but this is a little too much! WOO!" Jerry said. "Grace you hardly know her. Scratch that… we hardly know her so we can't judge. Remember what happened with Jack? We thought he was going to be some player but he is the sweetest guy in the world!" Kelsey exclaimed. "We have to give her a chance." I say and everyone stops talking. Jack's right." Eddie says. "We are always jumping to conclusions-"Eddie gets cut off by Milton. "- and we make fools of ourselves in the end." Milton finishes for Eddie. That's when her phone started ringing._ "You got a lot of sex appeal, don't play around because I'm for real, you see that road isn't meant for me, you know I want you amarrao aqui" _"See slut ringtone!" Grace exclaims but gets shushed by us as we see Kim walk in.

She goes to the doorway and answers her phone. "Oh, hello." She says in to her phone and giggles. "No I can't I'm not in Tennessee but when I get back you know it." She says seductively and hangs up. "Grace looks up and mutters "slut." And we all just ignore her.

No more arguments!

**How'd you like it? This is my longest chapter yet and I'm so happy about that! I'm happy with the amount of reviews I got all of you are amazing! Please leave me your opinion and tell me how you like it! ****AND TRUST ME I WILL MAKE KICK MOMENTS IN THE LATER CHAPTERS!**


End file.
